1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to light bulbs and more particularly relates to a LED wedge light bulb system.
2. Description of Related Art
Light bulbs, such as T-10 style light bulbs and LED's, have been well known in the art and available in the market place for quite sometime. Generally, in the prior art, a wedge bulb is only the light bulb portion of a lighting system. Some prior art LED light bulbs require a base to mount to a circuit board in order to emit light in a predetermined direction and color. Generally, these prior art LED bulb bases are a twist in style base with metal connectors, which carry the current to the light bulb for use in lighting the LED style light bulb. It should be noted that these prior art T-10 wedge light bulbs generally have low power consumption and ultra long life and may be used in any known lighting application, but generally are used for replacement of turn signal lights, corner lights, parking lights, side marker lights, tail lights, backup lights, etc., and may be used in the automotive, marine or aviation vehicle industries. These prior art LED light bulbs may be compatible to numerous socket and bulb models, such as but not limited to T-10, 194, W5 W, 147, 152, etc. It should be noted that generally these wedge style prior art LED light bulbs use SMD panels or surface mounted devices to form the light bulbs. These surface mounted devices (SMD) generally have pixels that consist of red, green and blue diodes mounted into a single package, which is then mounted on a driver PC board. It should be noted that the individual diodes in some prior art LED bulbs are smaller than a pin head and are set very close together. It should also be noted that conventional or discrete LED's may also be used in prior art LED bulb technologies.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved LED SMD light bulb system. There also is a need in the art for an LED SMD light bulb system that is easier to connect to the lighting system. There also is a need in the art for a more reliable LED SMD style light bulb that may assure proper alignment between metal contactors and the circuit boards, components, or receptacles carrying the LEDs. There also is a need in the art for a more robust LED SMD light bulb system that may not vibrate out of a wedge base during use in a vehicle. There also is a need in the art for a one piece design or system for a LED light bulb and base integrated with one another.